


intertwined

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, JICHEOL!!!!!!!!!!!!, M/M, cheol just wants his boyfriend to rest, indulging myslef, jihoon works too hard, lapslock, soft boyfriends are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jihoon is staying up late to catch up on work; seungcheol isn’t having it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited forgive me

jihoon could feel the slight shake of his own fingers as he pressed down on his computer keys. the resulting sound has made space in his head and seemed to intensify every time he closed his eyes.

he took a deep breath and removed his hands off the keyboard, instead choosing to press his face into his hands and groan loudly as he caught a glimpse of the time. it was 2:34am, he was significantly behind on his intro to microeconomics class and today was one of the only few days in which he had time to get ahead again. he was adamant on catching up on all the content, even if that meant he had to sacrifice sleep to do so.

but seungcheol was not having it, not one bit.

as jihoon continued to contemplate the reason why he decided to put off taking this class for so long, he felt a warmth engulf him from behind.

”jihoonie” seungcheol mumbled, voice muffled from his face being buried in jihoon’s hair. seungcheol placed his hands on jihoons arms and retracted them from his keyboard, causing jihoon to let out a small whine.

”cheol I have to finish my lecture notes” jihoon tried to say, but didn’t bother fighting seungcheol as he made sure the file was saved before closing his laptop shut. 

“sleep” was all seungcheol replied with, he dragged jihoon to bed with him and wrapped his arms around his waist. jihoon let out a sigh as he made himself comfortable, he felt safe and warm with seungcheols chest pressed against his back. suddenly, all the fatigue he kept refusing to acknowledge was poured on him like water, and he felt his eyelids get heavier by the second.

”i’ll wake you up early in the morning so you can complete whatever it was you were doing, but for now, you should sleep” seungcheol said, his chest vibrations shaking jihoon as he spoke.

jihoon could only nod before he fell into a deep sleep, the last thing he registered was a kiss being left on his head.

* * *

jihoon woke up at noon with seungcheols limbs tangled with his and seungcheols fingers in his hair, and he figured he had could catch up on his work later. for now, this is more important, he thought as he snuggled into the taller boys chest.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii cry to me abt jicheol on twt !! kudos n comments are appreciated <<3 @vobocore


End file.
